El juego del infierno
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Todos debieron imaginarse que algo malo iba a suceder cuando Mina les pidió que jugaran un juego en donde terminarían tocándose sin querer (o queriendo). Fictober, día doce: Twister. Bakusquad.


_**Día doce: Twister**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El juego del infierno**_

 _ **Bakusquad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono.**_

 _ **Así que si no quieres leerla, pues, vuelate este capítulo.**_

 _ **Se los advertí ¿eh?**_

 _ **.**_

Había sido una muy mala idea, bueno, no tan mala para los implicados en el asunto. La cosa no había surgido más que por el mero hecho de la brillante y rosada sonrisa inocente de Mina.

—¡Juguemos Twister! —había exclamado luego de que la película en la casa se Bakugo había acabado. Estaban de vacaciones luego de terminar el primer grado, habían decidido unirse en la casa de alguien para ver una película o algo. Solo su pequeño grupo: Bakugo, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero y Mina.

La casa de Bakugo era la ideal, y habían aprovechado de que los padres del rubio habían salido esa noche.

A Mina no le daba vergüenza tener una pijamada y ser la única chica en el lugar, le gustaba estar con las otras chicas de la clase, pero había tenido una conexión especial por ellos cuatro que le había permitido establecer una relación más cercana con ellos.

Los quería muchísimo.

Sí, incluso a Bakugo.

Se era muy sabido que el Twister no era muy inocente que se dijera. Invadias el espacio personal de otra persona y habría roces involuntarios (y voluntarios), así que no le sorprendió cuando comenzaron siendo inocentes y luego subieron un poco de tono.

Un roce de pechos, un roce de caderas se convirtió de pronto en las manos de Sero rodeando uno de sus senos, en la entrepierna de Kaminari contra su cintura y la entrepierna de Kirishima presionada contra el trasero de Bakugo.

Había risas inocentes y gritos por parte de Bakugo exigiéndoles que se comportaran como era debido y jugaran bien el maldito juego, sin embargo, de alguna u otra forma él se metía también.

Fue hasta que a Mina se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea, como siempre de malas ideas se trata.

—¡Un strip Twister! —exclamó—. Es como el strip póker, pero con este juego. Quién pierda se va quitando algo.

» Si quieren, yo comienzo.

Y se quitó la blusa quedando en sostén. Los cuatro chicos jadearon, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y enseguida asintieron para jugar.

Las partidas eran rápidas, la parte superior de Mina los distraía lo suficiente para hacerlos perder el equilibrio y que cayeran rápidamente y se fueran desprendiendo de todo.

Ya en la última partida, estaban todos en ropa interior y no sabían qué tan lejos llegaría el juego hasta que cayeron. Rieron, se apartaron para dejar respirar a Mina y Kirishima que habían caído más abajo. Mina estaba sobre Kirishima y se sentó en su cintura sonriéndole.

—Adiós al bóxer —el rostro de Kirishima combinó con su cabello.

—¿Estás loca, Mina? Hasta ahí —la chica rosa le dio una sonrisa torcida. Kirishima conocía a Mina desde la secundaria, conocía a que límites podía llegar ella.

Así que él, así como ninguno, se esperó que ella colocara las manos en su espalda y desabrochara su sostén.

Lo quitó, soltando un suspiro de alivio al tener libre sus senos. Los senos de Mina eran obviamente naturales, y al ser grandes cayeron un poco cuando se quitó el sostén. Sin pensarlo, Sero pasó su pulgar por la esquina, acariciando las marcas que la prenda dejaba en la piel y Mina gimió.

Movió su cadera sobre la de Kirishima y éste gimió también. Mina sonrió, volvió a moverse provocando que poco a poco Kirishima se endureciera.

—¿Ei, te gusta? —comentó Mina frotándose con la entrepierna vestida del muchacho. Sero había apartado su mano y se había sentado al lado de Kaminari a contemplar la escena.

Se sentían sucios, unos voyeristas contemplando como su mejor amiga hacía retorcerse a su otro mejor amigo. Las manos de Eijiro apretaron las piernas de Mina. Se resistía a endurecer su piel para evitar lastimar a su compañera.

—Mina, voy… —cubrió su cara con sus brazos y volvió a gemir. Otras manos aparecieron en el panorama y quitaron los brazos de Kirishima de su rostro. El muchacho estaba sonrojado y miró a Bakugo que le estaba dando una sonrisa torcida. Mina miró a Bakugo y mantuvo la mirada roja en ella. Siguió frotándose contra Kirishima, éste se retorció un poco y soltó un gruñido cuando se vino en sus boxers.

Mina soltó una risita, como si le causará gracia ver a Kirishima derrumbado bajo ella.

—¡Dioses! —exclamó Kaminari. Mina los miró para observar que estaban excitados también. Ella se quitó de encima de Kirishima para dejarlo descansar, pero permaneció arrodillada, y le hizo señal a ambos de acercarse.

Ellos no dudaron. Sero se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mordisquearlo y dejarle marcas de chupones. Kaminari, frente a ella, comenzó a chupar sus pezones.

Mina gimió cuando una corriente de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo desde los labios de Kaminari.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenías esa habilidad —gimió la chica. Las manos de Sero se apretaron a su cintura y él pegó su cadera al trasero de la muchacha. Mina gimió al sentir la erección.

Una de sus manos las llevó hacia el cabello de Kaminari y lo acarició, era tan suave… y la otra mano al cabello de Sero. Ambos la estaban atendiendo bien con sus bocas y manos.

Mina levantó la vista para toparse con dos pares de ojos rojos. Kirishima aún trataba de calmarse de su orgasmo, pero Bakugo aún estaba entero, contemplando a Mina.

La rosada le dio una sonrisa y le hizo señas de que se acercara. El rubio lo hizo, Mina lo jaló hacia ella y le besó en los labios. La boca de Bakugo era caliente y la besaba con tanto desespero y agresividad que Mina podría creer que estaba por venirse.

Gimió cuando sintió una manos acariciando su centro. No sabía de quién era, pero le estaba haciendo maravillas.

Soltó un gemido más agudo al sentir otra adentrándose dentro de ella. Sus bragas bajaron hasta sus rodillas para dejar libre su completa humedad. Bakugo se levantó y le colocó su erección en el rostro. Mina chupó el miembro por encima de la tela del bóxer. Dejó pasar su lengua por la humedad que el presemen provocaba. Con sus dientes, bajó el bóxer liberando el miembro del rubio.

Lo escuchó jurar y sintió sus manos acariciando su cabello.

Antes de meterse el miembro a la boca, Mina gimió fuerte al sentir una corriente eléctrica un poco más fuerte dentro de ella. Los dedos de Kaminari eran los que estaban dentro de ella, mientras los de Sero eran los que jugaban lentamente con su clítoris.

Mina quería venirse, pero ya. Estaba desesperada por las suaves caricias de los chicos.

Sus chicos.

Pero a la vez no quería hacerlo. Quería seguir ahí, gimiendo lentamente.

Chupó la cabeza del miembro de Bakugo y luego lo metió completamente en su boca escuchando a Katsuki gemir de alivio.

Comenzó a mover su cabeza lentamente, chupando, ahuecando sus mejillas como si succionara todo el jugo del rubio. Gimió al sentir las caricias en su centro.

Levantó la mirada para notar que Kirishima había aparecido y había tomado el rostro de Katsuki para besarlo salvajemente. Bakugo apretó el agarre en el cabello de Mina para mover su cabeza más rápido.

Con un gruñido, Mina pudo sentir el líquido caliente correr por su garganta. Luego de que Bakugo saliera de su boca, Mina pudo concentrarse más en su excitación que en la de los otros. Kaminari y Sero se habían quedado contemplándola chupar que habían hecho sus movimientos más lentos.

Al notar que ella había terminado con eso, decidieron ir más rápido. Sero chupó su cuello, Kaminari sus senos despidiendo pequeñas corrientes eléctricas.

Mina arqueó su espalda gimiendo, podía sentir como el orgasmo la invadía completamente. Los movimientos de los muchachos se hicieron más erráticos y rápidos y Mina apretó los dientes.

—¡Aaaahhhh! —apretó los ojos mientras gritaba. El orgasmo la llenó completamente que de repente dejo de sentir todo.

No había manos recorriendola y se abrumó porque la habían dejado de tocar. Respiró de forma rápida con una sonrisa en sus labios, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Definitivamente había sido una gran idea lo que había propuesto.

 _ **.**_

—Hey, Mina. Mina… —sintió unas palmaditas en su mejilla. Mina abrió los ojos ¿Acaso se había desmayado después de todo lo que pasó?

Había oscuridad y a sus ojos le costaron adaptarse. Había luz del televisor, los créditos finales de la película. Frente a ella, Denki, Katsuki, Eijiro y Sero la miraban.

Estaban vestidos.

Tenían ligeros sonrojos en sus mejillas.

Mina también estaba vestida.

Se había quedado dormida, y había tenido una fantasía sexual tan realista con sus amigos.

Se sonrojó, podía sentir la humedad en su centro y cerró enseguida las piernas… sin embargo, ante los rostros de los muchachos, era imposible no darse cuenta que había gemido en voz alta.

—Eso fue sexy —comentó Kaminari con una sonrisa.

Mina se sonrojó, su rostro rosa pasó a rojo y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Tendría días que no podría ver a sus amigos a los ojos, sabiendo sobre su sueño y deseo de que todos cuatro la hicieran suya, el haber gemido frente a ellos y, sobre todo…

La notable erección que los cuatro poseían ante tal acto que ella había hecho.

* * *

 _ **Nota: A que se creyeron que todo el sexo había sido real XD ¡LOS ENGAÑÉ!**_

 _ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**_

 _ **Debo admitir que cuando comencé a escribir esto, no creí que fuera a terminar de esta forma. Es la primera vez que escribo sexo ¡ENTRE CINCO!**_

 _ **¡JODER!**_

 _ **Este squad es mi favorito. Y una vez vi un dou de orgía (pero se lo hacían a Katsuki), que como que me quedó la idea XD**_

 _ **Solo que quise hacerlo a Mina (la cual adoro con mi alma)**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado XD**_


End file.
